The present invention relates generally to network-enabled devices, and more particularly, information associated with events in the network-enabled devices.
With an increased reliance on electronic devices and electronic methods of communication, more and more devices are being configured to connect to communications networks, i.e. many devices are network-enabled. For example, many power distribution devices, such as, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), are configured to connect to a communications network. Other devices, such as meters and feeder protectors may also be connected to the communications network.
Typically, these devices are continually buffering information and scanning this information for transients, anomalies, deviations from normal functionality. When one of these devices detects such an event, the device experiencing the event stores information associated with the event so as to allow a cause of the event to be determined. This information may be stored in a file associated with the device. A user or device administrator may obtain the information by, for example, browsing the device using an appropriate web browser. Some devices may even be configured to email the information to the user.